Jealousy
by Lyndaiz 2.0
Summary: ONESHOT HM/SS/DM Based on the song Attention by Charlie Puth


Jealousy

'Oh-oh, ooh

You've been runnin' round, runnin' round, runnin' round throwin' that dirt all on my name

'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd call you up

You've been going round, going round, going round every party in L.A.

'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd be at one'

Severus knew it was against school policy but all he could do was look on in jealousy as Hermione and Draco kissed in the corridor. The summer had brought him to the order of the phoenix and while the others were out and about, he and Hermione had gotten close.

'oh

I know that dress is karma, perfume regret

You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine, oh

And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect?

But you're not coming home with me tonight'

*Flashback*

Severus held her close, eyes full of lust. He looked her up and down, as she smiled sweetly at him. He knew it was wrong for this to happen being her teacher. But then why did it feel so right?

He kissed her with all the passion he had held within him for so many years, some of it was left from Lily. Most of it for Hermione and waiting until she came of age. She returned the kiss softly. His hands started to roam her body but she stopped them.

"I'm sorry, Severus. It doesn't feel right"

'You just want attention, you don't want my heart

Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new

Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start

You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you'

Throughout the rest of that summer, Hermione knowingly teased Severus with her new attire. Every time he caught her looking at him when he was looking at her, she would smirk. He hated that it had to be this way.

'you've been runnin' round, runnin' round, runnin' round throwing that dirt all on my name

'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd call you up

Baby, now that we're, now that we're, now that we're right here standing face-to-face

You already know, already know, already know that you won'

when they were back at school after that summer, she went back to her usual conversations with Harry and Ron. He understood that she had to keep up appearances but it still killed him to hear her talk about him that way again. It was like nothing happened between them.

'oh

I know that dress is karma (dress is karma), perfume regret

You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine (you got me thinking 'bout when you were mine)

And now I'm all up on ya (all up on ya), what you expect? (oh baby)

But you're not coming home with me tonight (oh no)'

Fleur and Bill's wedding the following year was when he decided he needed to feel her again. He grabbed her during the first dance and dragged her up behind the house and once again had his way with her. This time he wasn't going to let her get away.

'You just want attention, you don't want my heart

Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new

Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start

You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you, oh'

When he was done he let her go. She turned around with tears in her eyes and bruises on her arms. She slapped him across the face and ran back to the tent just as the dementors arrived, apparating with Harry and Ron away from the Wedding.

'What are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh?

(What are you doin'?)

What are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh?

(What are you doin'?)

What are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh?

(What are you doin'?)

What are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh?'

Draco walked through the crumbling halls of Hogwarts. The war was over and due to his decision to fight for the light in the end, he told his parents he wouldn't go with them. So he was left at school to help with the clean up. As he rounded the corner he saw Hermione. She seemed slightly broken but focused on her task. She was still covered in dirt but she looked different, somehow...

'I know that dress is karma, perfume regret

You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine

And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect?

But you're not coming home with me tonight'

A few months passed and they had mended Their old wounds. Hermione finally felt safe with him. Draco finally felt something more for her. They sat down in a local restaurant where they both confessed their feelings.

"Hermione, I want us to be more than friends, if you are okay with that. If not i am happy to remain friends with you" he said, holding her hands in his. She squeezed them in reply.

"There's something you should know Draco..I really like you and I can see us as more than friends too."

She took a deep breath and sighed "But Severus, your godfather… He has been stalking me and raping me since fourth year. I haven't told anyone else, I have been so embarrassed. He is just so large i can't push him off me. Once i tried using my wand to stop him. He just disarmed me and knocked me out. I woke up with more bruises than usual the next day.

I will spare you any other details but I thought you should know."

'You just want attention, you don't want my heart

Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new

Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start

You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you (over you)'

Draco stormed up to his godfathers front door. When it opened, he instantly cursed him quickly before he could over power him. He beat him to an inch of his life. Cursed him beyond recognition. " you stay away from my Hermione, do you hear me! She doesn't love you. If you even step foot in the same room as her, you will be sent straight to Azkaban for raping a young impressionable girl.

I love her, she is mine." Draco spat in his face "you are no longer my godfather." He said before turning and closing the door behind him.

'What are you doin' to me? (hey) what are you doin', huh? (what are you doin', what?)

What are you doin', huh? (what are you doin' to me?)

(What are you doin', huh?) (yeah, you just want attention)

What are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh? (I knew from the start)

(You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you) what are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh?

Oh, oh'

The End


End file.
